


Remembering Stan Lee

by Zypher_Sigyn



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Plot Bunny, Plot Devices, Prompt Fic, Reborn - Freeform, Reincarnation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zypher_Sigyn/pseuds/Zypher_Sigyn
Summary: As you all should know, the legend himself, Stan Lee died. So to remember him I'm making a challenge/Prompt that will hopefully bring us joy in this sad time. If you do pick this idea up, please say so we can all enjoy it.I just woke up (It's 4:36 AM) and i'm pretty sure i'm gunna take this down when I wake up again,  so until then enjoy.





	Remembering Stan Lee

So here's my idea;

 

Stan Lee gets reincarnated into the Marvel verse as Tony Stark's twin. He knows the plot of the universe, he's in the prime time period to change things. But even with the knowledge of a God can he change the world he created, and if he does at what cost? Can the king himself right the wrongs he did to these characters? 

 

Yup that's all I got. Well to be honest I kinda dreamed this and the above is all I can remember from it.

Night.


End file.
